Cracheur de feu
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: AU âmes soeurs. Pour chaque cicatrice qui marque quelqu'un, elle apparaît sur le corps de son âme soeur. TFP.


Je nais. Je nais, je viens au monde et l'infirmière hurle.

D'habitude, les bébés naissent avec la peau toute rouge, toute douce, toute fripée ; j'ai tout cela, mais en plus, mon corps est marqué de partout. Comme s'il y a eu une bataille dans le ventre de ma mère et que j'en suis la victime collatérale.

Les docteurs, les sages-femmes, mes mères, la famille, ils me voient et ils comprennent immédiatement d'où viennent toutes ces balafres. Mes mères trouvent cela étrange mais ne s'en inquiètent guère. Tout ce qui compte, c'est le beau bébé dans leurs bras.

Je grandis. Je découvre un monde où on tire des conclusions hâtives sur l'apparence des autres. Les gens assument le pire quand ils me rencontrent. Ils croient que j'ai été agressée ou que je me suis mutilée. Il suffit que je leur dise, « ça vient de mon âme-sœur » et ils se calment avec leurs suppositions. Un peu. Pas énormément. Ils me plaignent. Disent que mon âme-sœur doit être quelqu'un de dangereux, de terrible, si je possède autant de cicatrices. Ça m'ennuie.

Durant toute ma vie je considère mon âme-sœur comme une survivante. Quelqu'un qui a vu l'enfer et qui en est ressorti vivant. Pas indemne, mais vivant. Elle a enduré une profonde violence qui ne vient pas d'elle, mais d'un monde hostile, parce qu'on ne peut pas faire ces marques soi-même. On ne peut pas se brûler le dos. On ne peut pas se lacérer le ventre comme si on possède des griffes immenses. On ne peut pas s'éclater les lèvres tout seul.

J'aime bien ces deux petites cicatrices. Discrètes, mais visibles, qui partent de ma lèvre inférieure comme deux pointes de flèches. J'imagine que ce sont des souvenirs d'un combat, une autre preuve que mon âme-sœur a encore une fois cherché querelle et s'en est tiré sans grand dommage.

J'ai peut-être tort. Peut-être que mon âme-sœur est seulement malchanceuse et croise la mort trop souvent. J'ignore si elle la craint ou si au contraire elle lui rit au nez. Mais la perspective que ce soit un combattant, que ce soit quelqu'un qui n'ait pas peur de se servir de ses poings, ou qui aime fricoter avec le danger, cette idée m'a toujours plu.

C'est en partie pour ça que, depuis toujours, je vis dangereusement. Je me suis écorché les doigts en grimpant les falaises les plus escarpées. J'ai plongé si profondément que j'en ai oublié la lumière du soleil. J'ai joué les funambules à des hauteurs vertigineuses pour le simple plaisir de sentir le vent contre ma peau. J'ai appris à jongler avec le feu et à cracher des flammes vers le ciel, parce que j'ai besoin de me réchauffer un peu.

Je fais de tout et de n'importe. Je ne suis pas capable de tenir en place. Je reviens toujours vers ma famille pour leur montrer ce que j'ai découvert au cours de mes vagabondes ; mais un jour il faut que je reparte. Et au bout d'un moment, j'en oublie jusqu'à mes cicatrices, qui deviennent comme une seconde peau, quand bien même mon âme-sœur ne se manifeste pas après tout ce temps.

Mes mères me répètent souvent, l'amour n'a pas d'âge. Il faut profiter de sa vie au lieu d'attendre de trouver son âme-sœur. C'est en acceptant de ne pas la chercher qu'elle vient à nous. Alors je continue de marcher.

Et un jour, en voyageant de l'autre côté de l'océan, j'entends un vacarme plus effrayant que le Ragnarok. Au lieu de fuir comme le ferait toute personne sensée, je décide d'aller voir de quoi il s'agit. Je ne me rends pas compte qu'en approchant, qu'en cédant à la curiosité, je scelle mon destin.

Pour la première fois, je pose les yeux sur toi.

* * *

Wheeljack ne croit pas aux sparkmates. Ou plutôt, il refuse d'y croire.

Il ne veut pas accepter qu'il devra se lier le restant de ses jours à un inconnu. À ses optiques, c'est injuste et cruel.

De plus, en pleine guerre, les romances n'ont pas leur place. Il a vu des types biens dévastés par la mort de leur partenaire, qu'ils fréquentaient depuis des années ou au contraire venaient tout juste de connaître. D'autres ont eu leur vie qui a volé en éclats parce que leur sparkmate appartenait au camp adverse.

À croire que le destin a un très mauvais sens de l'humour.

La solitude, Wheeljack sait faire avec. Au fil du temps, elle est devenue une vieille connaissance. C'est plus facile et moins douloureux de compter seulement sur soi-même. Bien sûr, il y a les amis qu'ils croisent de temps à autre, avec qui il partage des rires et des souvenirs. Mais un amant, un amoureux, non, il s'abstient d'y penser. Il sait, sans le moindre doute, que toutes les cicatrices qui le couvrent viennent de lui. Cela fait des millénaires qu'il se bat et chaque marque raconte une histoire qu'il se plaît à remémorer. Mais de récits qu'il ignore, point. Son sparkmate reste muet comme une tombe.

Peut-être qu'il est déjà mort, qui sait. Ça arrive. Certaines personnes vivent sans jamais rencontrer leur sparkmate.

Wheeljack espère qu'il fait partie de ces gens-là. Ça l'arrangerait beaucoup.

Mais depuis quelque temps, il doute. Parce que les écorchures sur le bout de ses doigts ne sont pas de lui. Les cloques sur ses lèvres viennent et disparaissent aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues. Les égratignures sur ses genoux se renouvellent sans cesse.

La seule question qu'il se pose, c'est « pourquoi maintenant ? » Puis il secoue la tête et n'y songe plus. Ce n'est pas le moment de se préoccuper des affaires de cœur ; il y a une guerre en cours.

La guerre rappelle souvent sa présence. La faim aussi. Il vagabonde autour des Etats-Unis et parcourir les routes brûle du carburant. Alors il faut qu'il cherche de l'énergon. Parfois il n'y a personne. Mais le plus souvent il y a des ordures Décepticons qui l'empêchent de se ravitailler, alors il ne va pas se gêner pour casser de la ferraille.

Voilà pourquoi il est dans cette situation, à l'entrée d'une petite mine, réduisant des Véhicons en charpie. Il passe un bon moment. Le champ de bataille est un endroit familier pour lui. L'excitation du combat rend ses mouvements agiles, rapides, et l'adrénaline coule dans ses veines. Wheeljack sait faire deux choses à la fois. Comme parler et frapper. Comme lancer une bombe et porter un coup d'épée.

Comme se concentrer sur l'ennemi et sentir un regard sur lui.

Ses optiques bleues électriques plongent dans deux yeux organiques, cachés dans le décor, qui l'observent sans hostilité, mais avec curiosité. Malheureusement, il n'est pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'humain. Un Véhicon se détache du groupe et s'avance dangereusement, arme brûlante et prête à tirer.

Le temps que Wheeljack se demande s'il doit intervenir, l'humain saisit quelque chose dans son sac, allume une torche de l'autre main et fonce, sans la moindre peur, vers le titan de métal.

Bravoure ou inconscience ? Peut-être bien les deux.

Puis une boule de feu embrase le ciel et le Véhicon hurle à la mort. Les flammes lèchent son armure et une vision d'apocalypse se tient devant les Cybertroniens, tandis que la petite créature crache, encore et encore, son souffle brûlant jusqu'à ce que les pieds du soldat deviennent carbonisés.

Wheeljack sourit, amusé par ce petit démon, et profite de la distraction pour achever un à un ses adversaires. Enfin, il décapite la victime du feu et se tient face-à-face avec l'humain mangeur de flammes.

Il n'a pas le temps de la féliciter ni même d'observer son visage ; la petite personne se plie en deux et tousse et crache au sol. Wheeljack pose un genou à terre et replie son masque de combat.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'humain lève une main pour lui faire signe d'atteindre, tourne les talons et boitille vers sa besace pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau. Elle boit, recrache, boit de nouveau et recrache encore jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevienne normale.

Alors seulement elle se retourne et leurs regards se croisent. Le visage de chacun s'inscrit dans la rétine de l'autre.

Elle écarquille les yeux. Porte la main à ses propres lèvres, à l'emplacement exact où celles de Wheeljack sont fendues. Il zoome et constate que les mêmes cicatrices marquent la chair.

Un silence.

« Oh, » fait l'humaine.

Wheeljack serre les poings.

« C'est peut-être une coïncidence, » gronde-t-il, mais lui-même a du mal à y croire.

Ils passent les minutes suivantes à comparer leurs cicatrices. Rapidement Wheeljack ne peut plus nier, pas quand les marques de l'humaine sont les copies conformes des siennes.

Il voudrait être en colère, mais il n'y arrive pas. Au contraire, il a l'impression qu'un poids a disparu de ses épaules. Pourquoi, il l'ignore.

« Qui es-tu ? » demande l'humaine.

« Wheeljack, répond-t-il sans colère ni venin, mais plutôt avec calme. Je viens d'une autre planète. »

Elle cligne des yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Donc… mon âme-sœur est un extraterrestre. Un robot. Un robot _et_ un extraterrestre. »

Elle inspire, expire, puis un léger rire s'échappe de ses lèvres qui s'étirent en un sourire timide.

« J'ai le droit de dire que c'est extrêmement bizarre et en même temps absolument génial ? »

Wheeljack ne peut lui en vouloir ; il pense la même chose.

« On a beaucoup de choses à dire, finit-il par déclarer. Beaucoup de choses à raconter et à expliquer. »

Elle hoche la tête. Il décide d'imiter Bulkhead en tendant la main vers elle, paume tournée vers le ciel. Une invitation. Il se rappelle qu'il doit y aller doucement ; les humains sont fragiles.

Elle hésite à peine avant de grimper dans sa main. Elle s'accroche à ses doigts tandis qu'il la soulève le plus lentement possible pour ne pas la secouer.

Leurs visages sont très proches maintenant. Elle lui offre un sourire amical.

« Ravie de te rencontrer, Wheeljack. »

Il lui rend son sourire et les mots qui sortent de sa bouche sont sincères :

« Moi de même, sweetspark. »


End file.
